The present invnntion relates to apparatus for producing extruded topping particles for deposit on food products, and, more particularly to such apparatus for handling topping materials having a soft sticky consistency.
In the baking industry, manufacturing costs are reduced by providing automated systems which require a minimum labor force and which operate continuously at high production rates. Some materials are particularly difficult to handle in certain ways on an automated basis. In the past, satisfactory means have not been available for converting a mass of soft, sticky topping material, such as cheese, into discrete particles and then evenly distributing these particles over the surface of a bakery product.